


Approval

by wholocker78218



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [16]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Sexual Tension, Tension, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocker78218/pseuds/wholocker78218
Summary: Sequel to Christmas Party (DAY 6)Rafael and Olivia go on a date and Rafael gets Noah's approval.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Series: 25 Days of Christmas [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036830
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	Approval

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open for the next 9 days, I write for Barson, Bangan, Barisi and potentially other Rafael Barba ships (even other Raúl Esparza characters too), just talk to me on asks or private messages.
> 
> @angelicdestieldemon

I loved your Christmas Party fix. Would you mind doing a follow up on that one? Like something about them actually going in that date but somehow incorporating Noah and his “approval”?

Olivia was nervous. She hadn’t felt this nervous before a date since she was a teenager. Since the night at the party with Rafael they had been sending each other messages every day, he asks her about her day, never forgetting to ask about Noah, and even asks about her squad every so often. He listens to her and she listens to him. She was right about his job being stressful, he’s a prosecutor and a damn good one from what she’s heard. If she wasn’t thinking of going on a date with him, she’d poach him for SVU.

Standing in front of the mirror, wearing almost nothing, she debates on what to wear beneath her dress. This was their first date, but already she feels as if they have been a few dates already. She remembers what he said when they danced together about, he wants to date her and whether it ends in sex or not he’ll be happy. On her bed, she faced two options: simple and sweet, or sultry and sexy… Her eyes kept being drawn back to the new emerald green lingerie, she had never intended to buy it, but as she walked past the boutique she glanced into the window and the colour reminded her of Rafael’s eyes. Before she knew it, she was walking out the shop, bag in hand and a fire burning in her stomach at the idea of Rafael seeing her in something so daring.

Before she can deliberate anymore, she pulls on the emerald lingerie, the idea of wearing it under her dress while she’s with him is enough for her… and if he gets to see it, well that’s a win-win.

Olivia finishes dressing, pulling the zip up the back of her dress and checking how it clings to her. The fabric is soft against her skin and even to her own eye, she knows she looks good. She makes a few last-minute adjustments, fixing her cleave to show as much as she wants to and no more, and checking how her heels make her legs look. Satisfied with her appearance she walks out to the living room where Lucy is sitting with Noah. Lucy whistles at the sight of her and Noah smiles big and bright.

“You look pretty, mama!” Her little boy shouts and Olivia leans down to kiss him on the nose.

“Thank you, baby, are you going to be ok?” She asks it’s not that she doesn’t trust Lucy, she just can’t help but worry about her boy almost every second of the day.

“We’ll be fine, I’ve got Lucy. When will you be home?” The million-dollar question.

“I don’t know yet, sweet boy. Mummy’s friend is taking her out and I don’t know when I’ll be back. But I’ll see you tomorrow either in the morning when you wake up or I’ll be home before lunch, ok?”

Noah’s face scrunches up as he thinks and Olivia smiles at the display, “Are you having a sleepover with your new friend?” The boy asks, and she can see Lucy bite her lip, trying to withhold laughter.

“That depends on my friend, he seems nice, but I want to get to know him a little more.”

“Can I meet him?”

Before Olivia can answer, she hears a knock at the door. Kissing her son on the head, she goes to answer it. The sight of him takes her breath away, a bouquet of deep red roses in his hand, his beard thick and trimmed neatly, she can almost feel the ghost of it against her sensitive skin.

“These are for you,” he smiles, and her eyes drop down to the flowers before taking in his appearance.

A deep blue suit with brown shoes and belt, and a white shirt. He’s gone without a tie, allowing the first two buttons on his shirt to be undone and she can see a flash of gold on his necklace.

She snaps herself out of her thoughts as he smirks at her. Olivia takes the flowers from his hand and invited him in. Rafael follows her through to the living room, Noah jumps up at the sight of him and Lucy leaves the room to grab a vase for the flowers. Olivia watches the interaction from the doorway to the kitchen.

“You must be mummy’s friend,” Noah says, no hint of shyness in a way only a toddler can have.

Rafael knees down in front of the boy, his lips pulled into a soft smile.

“I am, now I brought your mum flowers but for you, I have a little gift.”

Noah’s eyes light up at the word ‘gift’ and Olivia smiles, tilting her head to see what Rafael has brought for her son. Rafael reaches into the breast pocket of his suit jacket and pulls out a box.

“You might not remember me, but I remember your greens suit, you looked very handsome.” Noah grins at the compliment as Rafael lifts the lid of the box. “Now, I believe every man should have a special set of accessories.”

Inside the box is a burgundy velvet bowtie, and a matching pocket square. Noah’s grin widens impossibly at the accessories.

“Do you know what this is?” Rafael asks pointing at the pocket square, the boy shakes his head in the negative. “This is a pocket square, like the one I’m wearing, every man should have one for emergencies.” He then turns over the pocket square to show the bottom corner. “And for you, I had this one personalised with your name.” Noah takes the material from Rafael’s hand, his small fingers tracing over his name, a look of wonder in his eyes.

“What do you say to Rafael, Noah?” Olivia gently encourages, her heart clenching at the thoughtfulness of the gift.

“Thank you, Rafa.” The boy throws his arms around Rafael and hugs him tightly before pulling away to show his mum.

“Keep him,” Lucy whispers in her ear before giving all her attention to the boy.

Rafael stands up and turns to face Olivia with his hands in his pocket, a smile on his face, he’s pleased with the boy’s reaction and Olivia tries to ignore the voice inside her head, telling her that he belongs in their apartment. She barely knows him, and yet the intense feelings building inside of her make her want to forget that and focus on how right this feels.

“Time to say goodbye, sweet boy.”

Olivia lifts her son into her arms to hug him tight, kissing him on the cheek, she’s about to put him down again when she hears him whisper in her ear: “Can Rafa come to spaghetti night?”

Olivia grins and kisses him again on the cheek before answering: “I’ll let you know tomorrow, I love you.”

Noah returns the declaration as she puts him down, joining Lucy again on the couch. Before leading Rafael back over to the front door, he helps her put on her coat before they leave.

Once they are finally out on the street, he doesn’t hesitantly brush his hand against hers he just takes it, threading his fingers between hers and the confidence thrills her.

“Do I have his approval?” Rafael asks, and Olivia can’t help herself huff out a soft laugh, he remembers their conversation as well as she does, and he’s certainly showing that he was paying attention to what she was saying, which bodes well for him.

“I think you know the answer to that already,” she teases, and he squeezes her hand gently.

* * *

He takes her to a little hole-in-the-wall restaurant where the atmosphere is homey, and the food is delicious. Afterwards, he takes her dancing, unlike last time he doesn’t go easy on her, his Cuban heritage shining through in the way he moves and spins her. After the first few dances they decide to take a break, never once does his hand leave her skin, whether it be holding her hand, gripping her waist or when they sit at the bar, resting on her thigh. His touch grounds her in the moment until all she can think of is his bright eyes, gorgeous smile and quick wit.

The music is still very loud, even at the bar so they sit close, their sides pressed up against each other, his arm loosely wrapped around her waist. They order drinks to help cool them down, his suit jacket on the back of his chair, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, another button was undone - just when she thought he couldn’t be any more attractive.

“Enjoying yourself?” He speaks directly into her ear, to ensure she can hear him.

She smiles in response, turning to face him, their faces closer than she expected, she catches him glance down to her lips and she teases him by flicking her tongue out to wet them. His eyes follow the movement, and she watches in amusement as he does the same. She leans closer almost kissing him before turning to whisper in his ear.

“Yes, are you?” She whispers, daringly nipping his ear, before pulling away.

His hand tightens on her thigh before stroking higher, fiddling with the hem of her dress. Her breathing quickens, the heat of his fingers sending a shiver up her spine.

“I can’t think of any other place I’d rather be,” he replies, his hand resting just under the hem of her dress, high on her thigh.

“Really?” she teases, he hums in response, their faces still so close together, his eyes glued to her lips at this point. “Not even say… in your bed?”

His eyes snap back to hers, and she can see the desire coursing through him.

“Take me home, Rafael…” she breathes, his hand tightens on her thigh before pulling away and sliding off the chair, he helps her with her coat, she laughs at his enthusiasm as he drags her outside.

The anticipation under skin tingles and when he turns back to her, she sees that look in his eye and she knows she’s got a long pleasurable night ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I appreciate everyone who reads my work even if you dont leave kudos or comments I appreciate you taking the time. Have a wonderful Christmas however you celebrate (or don't celebrate)!


End file.
